Borrowed Hearts
by sinful delight
Summary: ‘You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We’re going to pretend for a little while.’ Hermione agrees to pretend to be Draco's wife for the holidays. Based on movie by same title. DHr
1. Chapter 1: Traditions

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: I'm not sure how many of you remember the made for tv Christmas movie from a few years ago called Borrowed Hearts but growing up that was my favorite holiday movie to watch. My dad used to get so annoyed at the countless times I would watch it. Every year I would eagerly await the time when ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas would begin so I could watch this movie. Sadly, the movie no longer airs during this time but I still have the tape! Anyway, I always thought that Borrowed Hearts would be a great Draco/Hermione story. It's been in my mind for years now but I'm only just getting around to writing it now. My goal is to finish it before Christmas next week (being this is a Christmas story after all) but I'm not sure how well that's going to work out. Still, I'll try. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Traditions

"Josie! Come down and help please!"  
Josie Granger glanced up from her dollhouse at the sound of her mother's voice. It was their weekly Sunday dinner with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Josie had been up in her room, setting up her dollhouse for their grand dinner as well.

Her dollhouse was one of her favorite toys, despite it being a "muggle object", according to her mother. She had gotten it when she was just five years old for her birthday and had cherished it ever since. Her mother bought her new furniture and decorations for her house every year so that her collection had grown quite large with time.

"Coming!" Josie called back. She carefully placed the final finishing touches on the dining room table before running downstairs to help with the meal.

Downstairs in the kitchen, pots and pans were bubbling as people bustled about the room hurriedly. Hermione Granger glanced up from the pot she was stirring as her daughter entered the room.

"There you are! Do mommy a favor and help set the table will you please?"

Josie nodded as she carefully balanced the tall stack of plates to carry them into the other room.

"Thank you!" Hermione called after her before turning back to the bubbling pot in front of her.

* * *

Half an hour later the food was ready and the table was set. The large group piled around the table as they prepared to sit down to eat.

Josie fidgeted in her seat next to her mother as she waited for everyone else to sit down. In front of her, a huge bowl of mashed potatoes sat enticingly. She glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention. Her mother was busy talking to Uncle Harry and all of her cousins were too busy talking to notice anything. Slowly she reached out her hand to grab a finger full of the potatoes from the bowl for 'just for a little taste…'

Hermione quickly swatted her finger away. "Don't even think about it!" she warned.

Josie sat back in her chair sadly. "But I'm starving…" she whined.

"You can wait a few more minutes until your Aunt Ginny sits down," Hermione replied firmly.

Josie sighed but nodded. She stayed silent, waiting impatiently until Aunt Ginny took her seat a few minutes later. Before a word could be said, Josie grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and began piling them on her plate. Hermione opened her mouth to scold Josie at her greediness. Children would be children after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Draco Malfoy sat enjoying his own traditional Sunday meal of sorts.

He was seated in the formal dining hall of his mansion with a huge table of food piled before him and his newest woman of the week giggling at the other end. This week it happened to be a blonde.

He ate slowly, savoring each morsel. His eyes never left that of the blonde's for even a moment. Across the table, the blonde smiled seductively as she picked at her plate, nibbling only a bite here or there.

"We're awfully far apart you know…" the blonde said, as she moved her fork lazily across her plate.

Draco couldn't help but smirk as he took another bit. "Well then, why don't you get closer?"

The blonde merely smiled.

Before the desert could even be brought out the blonde hand abandoned her seat to be in closer proximity. She was now perched atop Draco's lap, feeding him bits of food with her fingers.

He smirked at her as he licked her finger, grazing his teeth lightly across her skin. She shivered, causing him to smirk further. Oh this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The next morning, the blonde stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Draco Malfoy coolly watched her leave from the top of the stairs. He shrugged nonchalantly before turned to get ready for the day.

The blonde's anger came as no surprise to him. It happened every Monday morning.

Like clockwork.

* * *

Author's Note #2: Ok, so there's the introduction. It's rather short but I really just wanted to set the scene and establish the characters a bit. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll try to have it up later today or tomorrow. In the meantime though, please review and let me know that you're interested in reading more. It really helps to motivate me! 


	2. Chapter 2: Informative Owls

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: So it took me slightly longer than I said it would to write this chapter. Sorry but this past week has been busy. The good news is I have this chapter done and about half of the next one already so it should be up relatively soon. Holidays are always hectic for me but I'm still hoping to finish this by Christmas! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please please please review! (Not that I'm begging or anything mind you.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Informative Owls

The next day Hermione dropped Josie off at school before flooing into work at The Daily Prophet. She had been working as a secretary for the past ten years, ever since she graduated from Hogwarts. It had begun as a mere starter job, a stepping stone on her way to bigger and better things. She had hoped that by working in the industry even as a secretary, it would help her on her path to becoming a full time journalist. Events had occurred however and plans had changed. Hermione had never seen herself as one to be a secretary, even when she had been little and living in the muggle world. But it was a job and she and Josie desperately needed the money.

"Morning Carol!" Hermione called as she entered the office and took her seat at her desk. Across from her, Carol Saint sat at her own desk, staring at a stack of files dully. Her face immediately brightened as Hermione entered however.

"Morning Hermione!" Carol greeted. Carol was a pretty girl, a few years younger than Hermione with somewhat of a quirky attitude. She wore her long blonde hair straight today, pulled out of her face by a brightly colored scarf that revealed her multiple ear piercings. The numerous rings on her fingers glittered in the light of the room as Carol tapped on her desk.

"How'd house hunting go this weekend?" Carol asked cheerfully.

Hermione glanced around to make sure no one was watching before passing Carol a listing for a house she had found.

"I haven't told Josie yet," Hermione said as she turned toward the pile of folders sitting high upon her own desk. "Don't want to get her hopes up."

Carol looked over the clipping, her brow furrowing. "Over this?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's within my price range and at least it's in a better neighborhood."

Carol put the paper down, looking up across the room toward Hermione. "You know you might improve the picture with a man in it," she suggested with a wink.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah! That's all I need right now! Besides, I'm not looking."

"Not looking!" Carol raised her eyebrows. "Please! Every single girl in all of England is looking! Hell, even some of the un-single ones are too!"

"I've just got enough on my plate right now with Josie without adding a man to it." Hermione replied curtly indicating that the conversation about both her love life and her financial life were over.

Carol looked at Hermione in surprise for a second before brushing the snub off and concentrating on the folders in front of her once more. The two worked silently for a while. Before lunch had arrived, however, they were speaking amiably again.

* * *

That same morning, Draco walked around the building where Malfoy Enterprises was operating, surveying the process. Beside him stood Blaise Zabini, his former classmate and now business associate. Zabini looked very much the same as he did back at Hogwarts except that he was now a little scruffier and a little more hung over than he had been at seventeen. The two now walked slowly about the building, talking casually with one another.

"A mom?! You're kidding! And she doesn't even tell you till after you spent the entire weekend together?!" Blaise asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You must have felt so used! Did you have to meet the little buggers?"

"Merlin no!" Draco replied with a sniff. "Thankfully they were at her ex's for the weekend."

"So you told her you don't date women with kids… Hey, you don't do the crime you don't do the time, right my man?"

Draco nodded but said nothing. Draco had never been a kids kind of guy. Actually, he had never been a one woman kind of guy either. His attention never stayed on one for too long. Even if Shelly hadn't told him about her two kids last weekend he probably would have broken it off soon, this just helped to make the break sooner and quicker.

"So, how many people are we going to need to keep on if this deal goes through?" Draco asked, changing the subject back to business. "Forty? Fifty?"

"No, no, no," Blaise reassured him. "More like twenty… maybe even fifteen. Almost everything would get done over in Spain."

Draco nodded, scanning the room of the hundreds of employees that were blissfully unaware that come next year, they would be out of work.

"That's a lot of layoffs," he said with a slight sigh.

Blaise noted the slight hesitation in Draco's voice as he said this. "Don't look at them as people, see galleon signs instead. That's what your father would do," he reassured.

"Besides," Blaise continued. "They'll be well compensated for. Hell! I wish someone would pay me to sit on my ass all day and do nothing!"

"I do," Draco replied, his trademark smirk in place once more.

"Right you are my man!" Blaise said with a laugh. "And on that note, are we done here so we can beat it and go play Quidditch?"

Draco laughed and his friend's attitude towards work. "Well I'd say we've put in our required daily half hour… Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione had been hard at work all morning at her desk when an owl flew in and landed on her desk. Hermione took the crisp white envelope from the bird, her heart sinking as she recognized that handwriting.

She opened the letter, scanning it quickly before laying her head on her desk and growling in frustration.

"Mrs. Parker again?" Carol asked sympathetically.

Hermione nodded. "Can you cover for me for half an hour? I need to go over there."

"I think I can handle it," Carol reassured her.

Hermione smiled thankfully. "Thanks Carol! You're a lifesaver!"

With that, Hermione quickly grabbed her coat and dashed out the door toward the nearest fireplace.

* * *

By that afternoon, both Draco and Blaise had worked up a good sweat with their one on one Quidditch match. The alighted on the ground just in time to see a large owl swoop toward the mansion and drop a letter at Draco's feet.

"It's from Del Campo," Draco said as he picked up the envelope.

"Good news I hope," Blaise grumbled, still sore from losing the match.

Draco opened the letter slowly and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Señor Malfoy… My meeting with Señor Zabini last week went very well as I am sure you are already aware of. I am as eager for this business merger as you, no doubt, are. I look forward to meeting both you and your lovely family next week when I arrive in London. Best of wishes until then… Señior Del Campo."

Draco looked up from the letter. "What family is he talking about?" Draco said, his eyes narrowing.

Blaise averted his gaze. "Care for a rematch?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Blaise…" Draco growled threateningly. "What did you do?"

"When I got back from my trip to Spain I told you I had to polish your image up a little bit…" Blaise began defensively.

"By giving me a non-existent family?!" Draco practically screamed at Blaise but managed to keep his cool… barely.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Blaise said soothingly. "Del Campo is a real old fashioned type of guy. He's only willing to do business with a solid, moral, family man not… no offence… some womanizing whore!"

"No offence huh?" Draco asked dryly.

Blaise raised his hands in defense. "Hey! No one is more a fan of your skills than me but if you want this guy's business we need to spruce up your image and make you seem more family oriented. You should be thanking me for this! I saved a multi-million galleon deal!"

Draco relaxed slightly, although the look he shot Blaise was still slightly murderous. "Fine, but just what happens when Del Campo gets here and wants to meet the Malfoy clan?"

Blaise smiled, throwing an arm over Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry about that man! He's only coming for a couple of days! Uncle Blaise has everything worked out!"

Draco's shrugged Blaise's arm off his shoulder. "I'm afraid to ask…"

* * *

Author's Note #2: Press the button and review please! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Wish

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short delay of this chapter. Things have been hectic for the past two days. My internet died and we just got it fixed this morning. But its finally typed and edited to my perfection. It's a relatively short chapter with a distinct lack of any hot Slytherin alumni sadly. I promise that Draco and Blaise will be back next chapter and you will find out all about Blaise's plan. Until then, please enjoy! Oh and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wish

Hermione and Josie arrived at Harry and Ginny's house a little before three. Hermione was trying desperately to keep her anger in check and not snap at the child the held her hand sadly. Outside the house the two paused.

"I'm sorry mommy…" Josie said quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"They had to call me away from work Josie! Do you know how much that costs?!" Hermione groaned. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on already… just what she needed to add to her day.

"How could you put that thing in Mrs. Parker's desk?" she continued, gesturing to the small, baby rabbit Josie held in her hands. "You know she's afraid of animals!"

"No one's afraid of Twinkles!" Josie protested

"Well Mrs. Parker was!" Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow. "And who told the whole class that her father was gone away on some top secret mission for the Ministry?"

Josie looked away sadly in an attempt to ignore the comment. Hermione knelt down on the ground next to the girl, her anger ebbing away.

"Josie… you've got to stop making up these stories, honey."

"It was better when daddy was here," Josie said simply, still refusing to look in Hermione's direction.

Hermione sighed. She had heard this speech before, countless times in fact within the past months. "Well he's not here and we have to accept the fact that he may not come back."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Hermione knew it was the wrong thing to say. Josie gasped staring at her mother wide eyed. Tears started to form in the corner of her big blue eyes. Before Hermione even had time to react, Josie sprinted off into the house, slamming doors behind her as she went.

"Josie!" She called after her. She started to follow but a hand grabbed her shoulder gently to stop her. Hermione turned to see Ginny standing behind her with a kind smile on her face. Hermione wondered briefly how long the younger woman had been standing there.

"Go on back to work, Hermione… I'll take care of Josie."

Hermione smiled, running her hand through her hair. "Thanks Gin. I'll be back later."

Ginny watched Hermione leave before heading off after Josie. Upstairs, she saw that the door to the bathroom was closed. Upon closer inspection Ginny found it locked as well. She knocked softly and waited for a response. When none came she called out, "Cost is clear Josie."

A few moments later the door was unlocked and Josie stood before her with a tear stained face and hair that could have rivaled her mother's on her bushiest of hair days. Ginny smiled kindly at the child, bending down to dry the remained of the little girl's tears. "You mother had to go back to work for a little bit," Ginny said brushing the tangle of hair from the child's face. "What do you say you and I go bake some cookies while we wait?"

Josie sniffled but nodded. "Will you read me the story about the angel too?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Half an hour later the cookies were in the oven and Josie and Ginny had settled down in the living room to read the story of the Christmas Angel. It was one of Josie's all time favorite stories. So much so that she had two copies of the book. One was for at home with her mother to read and another for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry to read when she visited. (Which was quite often.)

Ginny got up from her spot to go check on the cookies while Josie remained on the sofa, flipping through the book. She paused at the picture of when the angel revealed herself to the little girl for what she truly was. It was her favorite picture throughout the book. The angel was tall and beautiful. She glowed softly and her wings beat around her head. The little girl stood next to the angel staring at her in wonder and amazement. As Josie watched the angel reached out and placed a hand on the little girl's face.

"If angels are really invisible, how do you know if ones there?" Josie asked as Ginny came back in the room with a fresh plate of cookies.

"When you hear music and there isn't any… an angel's there," Ginny answered cheerfully, handing Josie a warm cookie from the platter.

"But if they're invisible how can I see them?" She asked as she ate her cookie thoughtfully.

"Well you have to look _really_ hard because on earth they wear their wings inside so they look just like you and me." Ginny went a set the plate of cookies on the coffee table before grabbing another for herself to eat.

"I bet an angel could bring my daddy home!" Josie said suddenly.

"Well if the angel thought it was a good thing for both you and your daddy," Ginny remarked casually.

Josie's face lit up upon hearing this news and Ginny quickly realized her mistake. She had not wanted to discourage the little girl from believing yet getting her hopes up for something that was very likely not going to happen was not a good idea either. She bent down next to Josie, thinking of what best to say to improve the situation.

"But remember you have to be a good little girl to be lucky enough to have an angel hear you," Ginny cautioned. "And that means not giving your mommy any trouble at school and behaving."

"I promise!" Josie cried eagerly.

Ginny laughed softly. Just then she heard the floo in the kitchen fireplace announce Hermione's return. Still smiling to herself, she straightened up and headed into the kitchen to greet her friend. Josie watched her leave the room, hope still evident on her face. Turning around, she crossed her fingers and looked up toward the ceiling.

"If there's an angel listening please bring my daddy home!" Josie pleaded quietly. "And get us a house like my dollhouse for us to live in. Except for today I've been a very good girl!"

"Josie! You ready?" Hermione called from the other room.

Josie broke from her reverent wishing at the sound of her mother's voice. Hermione entered the room with a small smile on her face. She relaxed slightly when Josie happily ran over and enveloped her in a hug, glad to see that her daughter had forgotten all about the afternoon's events.

"Hey you!" Hermione said as she hugged Josie back. "How about we drive around a look at the Christmas lights tonight after dinner?"

"Ok!" Josie said happily, as she squirmed out of her mother's arms.

"Alright, go get your coat. I'm just going to go say goodbye to Aunt Ginny real quick."

Josie ran over to the chair where she had dropped her coat earlier as Hermione left to go find Ginny again. As Josie turned to leave the room however, she heard the faintest tinkling of bells chiming. She spun around, gasping at the sound. An angel had heard her!

Above the window the chimes twinkled again. Josie's smile faded in disappointment.

"Josie!" Hermione called again.

"Coming!" Josie looked back once more before leaving the room.

Author's Note #2: So there you have it! I'm working on the next chapter of the story as we speak. I'm going to try and get it up soon. Til then, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Honey I'm Home!

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday season. Well as you can see… the story didn't get done by Christmas. But I'm continuing anyway being I'm already addicted to writing this. My new goal is to have it all done and posted by New Year's Day… We'll see how that one goes. In the mean time, Chapter 4 is up and you finally discover just what Blaise and Draco are planning! Enjoy!

One more thing… I didn't get a chance to fully spell proof this as well as I would have like but it's too late for me to right now. I'll do it tomorrow morning when I'm more functional. Until then, please don't mind any small errors.

* * *

Chapter 4: Honey, I'm Home!

"Hi honey! I'm home!"

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the parlor's fireplace and into his mansion. He walked toward the sofa where a petite blonde sat reading a magazine. He paused in front of her awkwardly as she looked up at him as if waiting for something.

"Uh… What's for dinner?" He asked.

The woman rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Ask the house elves."

Her voice was high pitch and close to a whine. Even as she spoke those four short words Draco prayed that she would stop talking.

Just then, a pale blonde headed boy ran into the room, stopping at his feet. "Dad! Can I have a new broom?"

Draco merely stared at the kid, unsure of just how to react. Luckily he didn't have a chance to.

"Ug! Stop! You're hurting me!" Blaise has been leaning back in a chair in the corner of the room, watching the performance going on in front of him. He promptly sprang to his feet, however, closing in on the group. "I don't believe you at all!"

"I don't believe you…" Draco muttered. Blaise ignored his comment and continued on.

"You guys are supposed to be a happy, loving family! Where are the hugs?! The kisses?! You're his wife! He's been gone all day! _Act _like you missed him! _Know _what's for dinner! That's what we're paying you to do!"

"And you…" Blaise turned his attention to the younger boy. "You sound like your spoiled rotten!"

"I'm playing a rich guy's son, what do you expect?!" The kid replied with a sneer.

Blaise paused, thinking about this fact for a moment. "Eh, like father, like son." He said at last.

Draco shot Blaise a death glare which Blaise once again ignored.

"Just for the record," the blonde hair woman interrupted. "My agent said nothing about dinner."

Blaise and Draco both turned and stared at her with a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"Ok…" Blaise said at last. "Let's try it again from the top."

"We need to talk." Draco said, turning back to Blaise. "Alone."

He grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him off to the side, away from the rest of the group.

"Problem Draco?" Blaise asked innocently.

Draco glared at his friend fiercely, a habit that had become a rather normal occurrence as of late. "If you think I'm going to demean myself like this just for some deal…" Draco growled.

"Not just _some _deal, man," Blaise corrected him. "_The _deal. The deal you've been working your ass off for ever since your father told you you'd be lucky to make janitor."

Draco's mouth, which had been open in protest, promptly closed. His mouth drew set into a firm, determined line.

"Honey, what's for dinner?" He growled through clenched teeth.

* * *

Hermione maneuvered her car through the snowy streets of London. She and Josie had gone out to dinner at one of Josie's favorite restaurants and were now on their way home. They could have just as easily have flooed over but Hermione liked to show her daughter the non-magical way of things as well as the magical sometimes. The snow had looked so pretty falling through the air that she had opted for a traditional, not to mention somewhat longer, car ride tonight.

Both mother and daughter now sat singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. Josie sat in the passenger's seat, bouncing along as they sang. She looked out the window as the snow feel, watching houses go past.

"Oh Josie, isn't the snow beautiful?" Hermione sighed happily.

Josie nodded as she continued to sing. Suddenly, her voice halted, however.

"Mommy! Stop!!!"

Hermione slammed on the brakes, looking around frantically for any sign of danger. "What? What is it?"

Josie stared out the window in awe. "Its… My… Dollhouse…" She said breathlessly.

Sure enough, on the left hand side of the road an exact replica of Josie's much beloved dollhouse sat. It had the same big stone walls and tall window panes. The lights were lit in most of the rooms revealing tiny glimpses of the wonders inside.

Without warning, Josie swung open the car door and bolted toward the house.

"Josie no! Josie wait! Hermione called as she unbuckled her seat belt and dashed off after her daughter. "Josie come back here!"

Josie ran up the path toward the big, stone house. She ran past a blonde woman and her son, both looking quite perturbed. The paused as the small blur of a girl ran past them and straight into the house they had just left.

* * *

"Draco! Forget about them! I'll find another family!" Blaise reassured Draco.

Draco shot him a look. "Oh really? How Blaise? They're not just going to walk in off the street!"

As if on cue, a small girl suddenly appeared at the open door, snow dripping from her boots onto the glistening tile floor. She spied the two men watching her and smiled innocently.

"Hello," she said, glancing over them once before turning her attention back to the house. She looked around and began to wander toward the formal dining area.

Draco stared after her, unsure of just what should be done in a situation such as this. Who was this strange girl? She seemed vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't place where.

Draco glanced over at Blaise who looked just as confused as he was.

"Josie?" A voice called softly from outside the door.

"Josie, where are you?" A dark haired woman peeked her head around the corner of the door. "You can't just go and barge into people's houses like this…"

She stepped into the foyer, and peered about. The woman was slim with chestnut brown hair pulled back loosely into a ponytail. Her hair was frizzing slightly from the wind and cold and her cheeks were flushed from the wintery night.

She froze as her eyes landed on the two men standing directly in front of her. "Oh! I'm so sorry…" She began. "She didn't realize…"

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men apologetically. Suddenly they landed on Draco's. "We'll just get out of your way," she said abruptly. Her mouth snapped closed and her face immediately became colder.

That face… Draco knew that face from somewhere…

The woman turned and hurried across the hall to where the younger girl (her daughter as evident by their uncanny resemblance) stood.

"Josie… we have to leave…" The woman whispered to the younger girl, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder to steer her away.

"Mommy this is my dollhouse!" The little girl cried excitedly, a smile beaming across her face. She moved about, causing her frizzy mop of brown curls to bounce about.

The woman shook her head. "No honey, this house belongs to… someone else," she corrected. "We have to go now."

"No! No! This is where we're supposed to be!" The little girl said firmly. She had a look on her face that Draco had never seen in a young child before. It was the look of someone who was convinced they were right and Merlin help you if you tried to prove them wrong. Why it eerily reminded him of…

"Granger…" Draco said suddenly.

Hermione turned slightly toward Draco at the sound of her name. "Something you need to say, Malfoy?"

Where to start? Draco's mind was currently going a million miles a second, attempting to process all that was going on. Granger… Muggle born… Know-it-all Granger… was in his house currently. With a mini clone of herself none the less!

Hermione sighed impatiently. "By Merlin, miracles do happen! Draco Malfoy as been rendered mute!"

"And Hermione Granger has finally discovered the wonders of hair gel! Yes wonders never cease to amaze…" Draco retorted back, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Well, that answered my question on whether you're still as arrogant and egotistical a git as you were at school," Hermione replied, pursing her lips together. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Hermione took hold of Josie and began steering her toward the door.

"Wait!" Blaise cried out suddenly. Hermione paused, turning back to look at him suspiciously.

"Now _that's _a wife!"

Hermione and Draco both looked at him as if he had just spoken gibberish instead of real English. Hermione's stance stiffened ever so slightly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked coldly.

Blaise stared her up and down. He checked her finger as inconspicuously as he could to discover that she wore no wedding ring. Blaise turned suddenly to Draco.

"Look at her!" Blaise cried. "She's perfect! So ordinary and… motherly! Why, she practically screams family values!"

"Oh she's ordinary alright…" Draco drawled.

Hermione shot him a death glare. "We're going now!"

"Please do!" Draco gestured toward the front door.

"No! Don't!" Blaise replied quickly. He shot Draco another look.

"You can't be serious!" Draco said incredulously.

"Do you have a better idea?" Blaise asked. "Del Campo will be here in two days!"

Draco frowned even more than he had been before.

"Think of the money you'll be making from this deal," Blaise prompted.

Draco looked as if he were going to argue some more before finally relenting. "Fine!" He growled, waving his hand in consent.

Blaise smirked and turned his attention back toward the now rather confused Hermione. "Let me explain," he began. "We need to rent a family for a couple of days to help us with a business transaction. We need someone by this Thursday and our… team just bailed on us."

The light dawned on Hermione's face as she realized just what he was saying. "You're kidding…"

Both men shook their heads.

"I wish he were," Draco muttered under his breath.

"And what if you like us, Malfoy? Is there an option to buy?" Hermione asked mockingly.

"This is serious Grang… Hermione." Draco forced himself to say her first name instead of her last. They needed her for this to work after all.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You just called me by my first name! You must be desperate!"

"You have no idea," Draco replied with a slight sigh.

The two remained silent for a moment, both staring at each other. Blaise watched on, mildly fascinated by the interaction between the two. Secretly he was hoping she would take the job if only so he could be amused by their banter for a few days.

"Well… even so," Hermione said at last. "What makes you think I would even consider helping you? We're not exactly friends you know…"

"Really?" Draco replied sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

Blaise slapped Draco across the back of the head, silencing him and getting a chuckle out of Hermione. Blaise turned to her and smiled politely. "You would, of course, be compensated if you decide to help us out. Say… a thousand galleons?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really think I can be bought?"

Blaise shrugged. "Hey, one thousand galleons for not even going to work? That's not bad at all!"

Hermione shook her head. "My daughter and I are not for lease," she stated firmly as she turned once more to leave.

"Two thousand!"

She paused, mere steps from the door. Turning around slowly she gazed upon the two men appraisingly. "And all we have to do is pretend to be your family? For two days?"

Blaise nodded. "Just a little family meal, some chit chat after dinner…"

Hermione turned her gaze to Draco who had remained silent through much of this. "You really think this could work? You could pretend to be married… to me… a muggle born witch?"

Draco sniffed. "Please Granger! Give me some credit! I have grown at least a little since our Hogwarts days! It's a new age and if the rest of the wizarding world can accept muggle borns as witches than so can I!"

Hermione stared at him in shock, unsure of just what to say.

"So do we have a deal?" Blaise prompted.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Three thousand," she said at last.

"Out of the question!" Draco responded firmly.

Hermione shrugged and turned back to leave. "I wish you luck." Her hand reached for the door.

"Ok! Fine! Deal!"

Hermione turned back around once more. "Not so fast. I have to talk with my daughter first."

Hermione bent down next to Josie and looked her straight in the eye. "Josie, listen to me…"

"Mommy! Take it!" Josie yelled.

Hermione looked up at the men, blushing slightly at her own daughter's eagerness.

Blaise smiled happily at the new couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

* * *

Author's Note #2: The greatest Christmas present of all would be to have you review this story for me… 


	5. Chapter 5: What Could Go Wrong?

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Alright, it took some time but I finally got this chapter up. I'm not sure why but I had some struggles with this. All good now though and I'm finally back in the groove of the story (I think). Anyways, thanks for all my readers… particularly to those who have reviewed. It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: What Could Go Wrong?

The next day, Hermione hurried about her small apartment, gathering up the final things she and Josie would need while they were away. It was strange. Hermione had always imagined Draco Malfoy as the type of wizard who would live in a giant castle, high above a town that he could overlook and rule over. Never did she imagine he would live in London with both wizards and muggles all around him. It was definitely a surprise. But then again, so was the fact that she had agreed to help him with this crazy scheme. Still, she needed the money and it was only for two days.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Now Josie," Hermione said, bending down next to her daughter as they prepared to depart. "You know how you sometimes like to make up stories, honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We are going to pretend for a little while."

"You don't like it when I pretend," Josie said simply.

Hermione nodded. "I know. But we're doing this as a favor for an old friend of mommy's. We're just going to be helping him out for a couple of days, ok?"

"Ok, mommy," Josie replied. She was excited to go and live in her dollhouse.

Hermione smiled at the beaming girl. "Well then… let's be off!"

Hermione took Josie's hand and together they stepped into the fireplace, shouting the address to the Malfoy home.

The parlor that Hermione and Josie stepped into was dimly lit and chill, despite the fire that they had just stepped out of. In the center of the room, Blaise and Draco sat with a middle aged woman whom Hermione did not recognize. All three went silent and turned to stare at them as they entered. The woman sneered as Hermione self consciously wiped away ashes from her clothes in an attempt to look more presentable.

"Good! You're here!" Blaise said at last.

Hermione nodded her head. Meanwhile, Josie had bolted across the room and onto the sofa. Hermione shot her a look and gestured for her to get down but Josie simply shook her head, leaning back in the seat and smiling gleefully. Hermione silently sent a prayer up to the gods to make Josie behave for the next couple of days. The last thing she needed was for Draco to think she was unable to control her own daughter.

"So…" Draco began as Hermione took a seat. "Does everyone understand what we need to do?"

"Sit lazily in your house, pretend to be a Malfoy, by acting as pompous as possible," Hermione replied, checking off each item on her fingers. "Really Malfoy, it's not that hard."

"For your information, Granger, it takes a lot more than that to be a Malfoy… I merely make it look easy."

"Right…" Hermione scoffed.

The woman sitting beside Draco sniffed haughtily. She leaned in toward Draco and whispered something into his ear. Blaise moved over from his seat to listen in as well.

Hermione sighed and looked around the room while waiting for the little pow wow to end. No, it definitely wasn't her, the room was frigid. And it wasn't just the people in it. It was the environment in general.

The room was done in dark woods and dark greens. There were plenty of windows around but all of them had their huge velvet curtains drawn to keep out the light. The furniture and decorations were spotless without a speck of dirt in sight. Rather than enhancing the room though it only added to its coldness.

"May I make a suggestion?" Hermione asked suddenly, interrupting the little discussion the three were having privately,

Draco glanced up at her. "If you must."

"Your house is… nice," Hermione began, gesturing about the room. "But it doesn't exactly scream cheerful, family home. It doesn't seem like a family lives here. In fact, it doesn't even look like you live here."

Blaise glanced around the room. "It is a bit cool, isn't it?" He said with a nod.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed. "But if you scattered some toys about and had a nice big fire going in the fireplace…"

"Great idea!" Blaise cried enthusiastically. He turned his head toward Draco who was looking at the two of them like they had both gone mad. "That's a great idea, she has Draco."

"Now, let's not get carried away here," Draco said cautiously. "It's only two days after all. No need to go over board here."

"No! No! She has a point!" Blaise protested. "It sets the scene!"

Hermione smiled, glad to have someone on her side.

"Precisely! I mean, take this tree for example!" Hermione walked over to the tall Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. It was large and imposing with sparkling silver ornaments and big bright lights dangling from it. Here and there it sparkled from what she assumed must have been fairy dust. The thing was practically all silver. It was the only bright thing in the room… unbelievably bright actually.

"It's beautiful," Hermione continued. "But… Did a designer do it?"

"Yes," the woman beside Draco perked up straighter, smiling proudly at the tree.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I thought so."

The woman's smile faded quickly. She pursed her lips and glared at Hermione.

"Wait a minute! You're not touching my tree!" Draco cried possessively.

"It's just a tree, Malfoy," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"MY tree!" He argued, reminding Hermione greatly of Josie during her gimme phase when everything and everyone was hers and hers alone. Hermione shook her head.

"OUR tree," she corrected. "If we're going to make this little plan of yours believable we have to go all out and that includes the house and its items… along your precious tree!"

Draco glared, still pouting slightly. "What's so wrong with the way it looks now?"

"Let's just say that it gives off the impression that a rich, egotistical prick lives here alone and not a loving family," Hermione replied. "A real family tree would look old fashioned with bright colors and handmade crafts. It would have pinecones and ribbons and candles!"

Blaise was positively beaming now. "Brilliant! Hermione, you're bloody brilliant! Even smarter than you were back at Hogwarts! Draco, do whatever she tells you to!"

Blaise now turned his attention to Josie, who, throughout all of this had sat quietly. "You kid! Do you think you can remember to call Draco here daddy for a few days?"

Josie turned toward Draco, smiling sweetly. "I think I can manage that… Daddy."

"Thank you Jenny," Draco said with a nod.

"Josie!" she corrected him.

"Right…" Draco turned toward the woman who was still seated at his side. "So Mary, what do you think?"

The woman called Mary got up from her seat and turned to stare at the two outsiders who stood before them.

"Well," she said after some time. "They're certainly a challenge! What with they're bad posture… and that hair!"

Hermione bristled in anger. Next to her, Josie looked up at the woman.

"Hey," she said, tugging at the Mary's bright blue skirt.

Mary bent down, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yes darling?" she sang sweetly.

"What's wrong with your face? It's so tight..." Josie asked curiously.

Hermione choked back a laugh. "Josie!" She reprimanded. She glanced over toward Draco to see the faintest glimmer of a smile on his lips.

A second later it was gone, however, and replaced with his usual know-it-all smirk.

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and get ready?" Draco suggested.

Mary looked like she wanted nothing more than to walk right out the door. One look from Draco, however, and she swallowed her anger. She nodded stiffly and turned to go upstairs, leaving Hermione and Josie to follow.

Draco and Blaise watched as the three women left the room.

"This had better work Blaise," Draco muttered.

"Hey! No worries buddy!" Blaise reassured him. "It's only for a couple of days. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Author's Note #2: And so marks the end of Chapter 5… hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter you get to meet Del Campo and see if he believes this crazy scheme or not. In the meantime, please review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I've been feeling rather uninspired recently. (I think it's the knowledge that I have to go back to college soon that's depressing me.) Anyway, I'm back now with a nice little chapter to get the plot rolling. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 6: Preparations

The next day was chaos, filled with the constant drilling of information and curling irons as they prepared for Del Campo's arrival.

"How many years have you and Draco been married?" Blaise asked as he suddenly appeared in the doorway of Hermione's room. Hermione jumped, causing the woman working on her makeup to smudge her eyeliner.

"8 years," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"To Italy and a swear to Merlin, Blaise that if you barge in here one more time I'll make you wish you were living in another country!"

Blaise held up his hands in defense. "Just doing my job here! I've got to make sure you know this stuff!"

"I knew all this three hours ago when you informed me of mine and Draco's make believe life the first time. You're quizzing me more on this than I quizzed myself for my O.W.L.S."

"Hey, better safe than sorry!" Blaise assured her.

Hermione glared as the stylist shoved a stack of outfits in her face for her to choose from. "Yes, well go harass Malfoy for a little bit." Blaise shot her a look. "Errr… I mean Drakie."

Blaise chuckled, relaxing slightly. "I'll make you a deal. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day if you promise to call Draco, 'Drakie' while Del Campo's here."

Hermione smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Draco, meanwhile, was wandering about the mansion, watching in horror as his furniture and decorations were exchanged for "a more inviting, and homey look" as Hermione put it.

Workers scuttled about throughout the rooms. Every so often, Hermione would appear briefly to wave her wand and offer rather unwanted advice.

"Popcorn garland?! Are you mad Granger?!" Draco cried as he entered the now transformed parlor to see Hermione trimming the tree.

Hermione pouted her lips slightly. "Why Malfoy… that's not a very nice thing to say to your wife."

"Don't say that horrible word," Draco said shuddering. "I still have six hours to be a bachelor and damn it, I'm going to enjoy them!"

Hermione frowned as she continued to move about and decorate the tree. "Language dear, you don't want Josie to hear you."

Draco glared at her. "No."

Hermione turned to face him once more. "No what?"

"No this!" Draco waved his arm at the tree. "I'm a Malfoy! We use gold and silver and other outrageously expensive things to decorate our trees! Not edible bits of food! For Merlin's sake Granger it's a Christmas tree, not something you eat!"

Hermione glared at him. "If you're done being a childish prat, I've got things I need to do." Hermione returned her attention to the tree once more, leaving Draco to merely glare viciously at her.

* * *

In no time at all, five o'clock rolled around and Del Campo arrived with a pop outside the drive. Blaise, who had been peering anxiously out the window, spotted him the second he arrived.

"He's here!" He shouted as he bolted from his post to go and alert the rest of the group. "Del Campo's here!"

Draco sighed from his seat in the parlor. Downing the last of his firewhiskey, he got up to go meet Blaise in the entry hall. _'Here we go.'_

"Del Campo's here!" Blaise called again as Draco entered the hallway.

"So I heard," Draco drawled. "Where's Granger and the kid?"

"Hermione! Josie!" Blaise corrected sharply, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Shit Draco! If you can't even get their names right then we might as well just tell Del Campo everything the minute he walks through the door!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are such a drama queen."

A knock sounded on the door and one of the house elves went to get it as Blaise and Draco waited.

"Wait!" Blaise cried suddenly, causing the house elf to freeze with his hand upon the door knob. "Don't let him in yet!"

Draco sighed. "What now?"

"Your ring!" Blaise dug around frantically in his pocket before finally grabbing hold of the ring and shoving it onto Draco's finger.

"Ow! Blaise that's the wrong finger!" Draco cried, yanking the ring off his middle finger and placing it correctly in the right spot.

Both men nodded toward the house elf, who turned back around and opened the front door to reveal Del Campo.

Del Campo was an older gentleman somewhere in his fifties. His hair was graying, as was his goatee. He wore a long black jacket with a matching hat and walked with a dark mahogany cane. He smiled at the house elf as he entered, thanking it as it took his coat and hat for him.

"Señor Del Campo!" Blaise greeted, stepping forward. "Welcome!"

"Ah! Señor Zabini! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Señor Del Campo smiled kindly before turning his attention toward Draco. "And Señor Malfoy."

Draco smiled, stepping forward to shake the older gentleman's hand. "Señor Del Campo, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you as well Señor." His eyes moved past Draco towards the stairs and the man smiled. "Ah, your family!"

Draco and Blaise both turned to see Hermione and Josie descending the stairs. They were dressed to the nines, Hermione in a red satin dress that flowed gracefully as she walked and Josie in a deep purple dress that looked like it was fit for a princess. Even Draco had to admit that they looked the part. He thought back to his years at Hogwarts, remembering Hermione's sudden change from bookworm to beauty queen for the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"Señor Del Campo," Hermione said, smiling graciously as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm Hermione Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She extended her hand for him to shake but instead Del Campo brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Ah no, the pleasure is all mine."

Hermione blushed slightly. To distract from her discomfort she turned her attention to Josie. "And this is my… our daughter, Josie."

"Buenos dias Señor!" Josie said, curtseying.

Del Campo smiled. "What a charming child! But I thought you had a son?"

Draco shot Blaise a look as he stumbled for an answer. "Um…"

"Well," Hermione offered. "Josie is such a little tom boy."

"Right," Draco said, smiling gratefully. He breathed a sigh of relief when Del Campo seemed to accept this without question. "Let's have a drink in the living room before dinner, shall we?"

Del Campo nodded in acceptance, offering his arm to Hermione which she accepted graciously. They headed off toward the living room, talking amongst themselves.

"A son?" Draco asked, glaring at Blaise once Del Campo was out of ear shot.

Blaise shrugged. "Forgot."

* * *

Josie followed behind her mother and Señor Del Campo as they walked across the hall and into the living room. As they passed underneath the chandelier in the hallway the crystals twinkled together in the faint sound of music.

Josie looked up excitedly. "Mommy! Did you hear that?!"

But Hermione was too engrossed in her conversation with Del Campo to hear Josie.

It didn't matter though, Josie knew what it meant. An angel was here!

* * *

Author's Note #2: So I know we're into January now and this is a holiday story that I didn't get done in time but if you guys want me to continue and finish the story, review and let me know. I'll be happy to so long as I know that I have readers who want me to, despite the holiday season being over. 


	7. Chapter 7: Josie Tells A Story

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Alright, so I'm finishing this story despite it being past the holidays now due to the increasing interest in the plot. Thanks to all my readers… most specially my reviewers as well though! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's kind of short. Originally chapter 7 and 8 were going to be combined but I'm still working on 8 and thought this would be a nice short chapter to tide you over with while you wait. It's late so my editing skills are probably off again so if you see a spelling or grammar error again I apologize.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Josie Tells A Story

Dinner that night progressed relatively smoothly. Hermione and Del Campo seemed to hit it off extremely well and continued to chat amiably throughout the meal.

"Señor Malfoy!" Del Campo exclaimed at one point. "You are a very lucky man to have such a beautiful wife and charming daughter!"

"Very lucky," Draco replied, smiling back at his guest. "So far…" He added under his breath.

As the dinner drew to a close and dessert began to get passed out Del Campo raised his glass high into the air.

"I would like to propose a toast," he began. The others raised their glasses into the air as well. "To my lovely hostess who has been so graceful as to welcome me into her home."

Del Campo turned to Draco, as if expecting him to say something. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well then… to my… wife."

He looked across the table at Hermione who appeared slightly surprised yet amused before bringing her glass to her lips.

Del Campo observed the two with a slight grin on his face. "You two make a very charming couple, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Don't they though?" Blaise replied with a smile, slapping Draco on the back cheerfully.

"I wonder, how long have you two been married?" Del Campo asked curiously.

"Eight years."

"Ten years."

Hermione and Draco both paused at their slip up, looking nervously at each other.

"You're right," Draco said after a moment of silence, laughing slightly to ease the tension. "It has been eight years. Seems longer."

Hermione laughed along as well, eager to try to smooth the situation over as best as possible. Del Campo and Blaise chuckled slightly as well.

"It is always curious to hear how a couple first met," Del Campo continued. "Tell me Señor, how did you first meet your wife?"

Draco paused, a fork full of his dessert almost to his lips. "Well… um…" he glanced at Hermione who seemed to be looking at him expectantly. "Why don't you go ahead and tell this one dear?"

Hermione smiled, not even batting an eye lash. "Oh but you tell it sooo much better."

"Oh… well, maybe I do," Draco shot her a look.

"An angel brought them together," Josie declared, looking up from her dessert for the first time since it had been set in front of her. Everyone turned to look at Josie.

"An angel?" Del Campo repeated curiously. "Really?"

Josie nodded. "He didn't look like an angel because on earth they wear their wings inside. But he was an angel alright."

Del Campo looked at Josie intriguingly, a slight smile on his lips. "I see… And just what did this angel do?"

Josie paused, unsure if she should continue on with her story or not. Hermione, however, nodded her approval and Josie continued.

"He told my mom she was going to meet the man she was going to fall in love with. But she didn't believe him because she doesn't believe in angels. Then, one day, she was standing in line at a restaurant and she heard this man come up behind her and she thought, 'That's him! Not, the man I am supposed to meet but the man I am supposed to fall in love with!' And it was him… my dad, I mean. And they fell in love and got married and had me. And we lived happily ever after in this house!"

There was silence as Josie finished the story and continued to sit there, staring at the group of adults around her. After a while, however, Del Campo began to laugh.

"What a romantic story!" Del Campo said at last, still chuckling. "Did it really happen like that?"

Draco, who had been staring open mouthed, promptly shut it. "Absolutely," he assured.

"I know another one!" Josie exclaimed, pleased that her first story had gone over so well.

At this, though, Hermione shook her head. "Maybe later honey… Right now it's time for you to go to bed. Say goodnight to Señor Del Campo."

Josie pouted slightly but got up none-the-less. She crossed over to Del Campo and curtsied once more.

"Buenos noches, Señor."

Del Campo smiled kindly. "And to you Josie."

Next, Josie went over near Draco. She stood next to his chair, fidgeting slightly. "Goodnight…" She said. "Daddy."

Draco smiled slightly at the small girl before him. "Goodnight Josie."

Josie leaned in and gave him a quick hug before running over to her mother and following her out of the room.

"What a precocious child," Del Campo commented, once Josie was out of the room.

Blaise nodded. "Isn't she though?"

* * *

Author's Note #2: This chapter was relatively short but I really wanted to get this out now when I had the chance. The next chapter should be up sometime Monday so check back then! Until then though, please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeping Arrangements

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Alright, we're back with another chapter. I go back to college in two weeks so I'm working really hard to try and get this story up before I leave. Otherwise I'll get busy with work again and it will never get done. A special thanks to all my reader out there, particularly those who are reviewing! Reviews make me so happy so I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to have chapter 9 up within a few days. Until then, read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 8: Sleeping Arrangements

Soon after Hermione took Josie up to bed, Blaise said goodnight as well and flooed home. Draco saw him to the fireplace before leading Del Campo upstairs.

At the top of the landing the door stood open to Draco's library. Del Campo paused at the doorway as they passed and peered inside almost eagerly.

"My, what an impressive collection you have, Señor!" Del Campo commented as he surveyed the many bookshelves lining the walls.

"Thank you," Draco said proudly. "By all means browse if you wish. Take a book to bed with you to read."

Del Campo smiled graciously at Draco. "Why, thank you. I believe I will."

He turned his attention to the nearest bookshelf and began browsing. Draco turned and headed to his own master suite just across the hall from the library.

"Goodnight Josie."

Hermione closed the door to Josie's room behind her as she left and headed for her own private room at the end of the hall. She spotted Draco standing in the hall and waved at him quickly before catching herself. Draco nodded his head in return.

Suddenly, he realized just where Hermione was headed. Dashing down the hall he pulled her backwards and steered her toward the door to his own master bedroom, just as Del Campo turned around once more.

"Goodnight sir," Draco called out as he closed the door behind himself and Hermione. Inside the room, he leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Smooth," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco turned to look at her. "Yes well, Del Campo was watching. What would he have thought if he saw 'Mrs. Malfoy' heading to a guest room for the night?"

The two stood there silently for a minute, Draco still at the door while Hermione fidgeted anxiously in the middle of the room.

"Um… Can I go to my room now?" she asked finally.

"Yeah… Sure." Draco stepped aside to allow her to pass.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "Goodnight." She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

Five seconds later she was back. "He's still there."

Draco sighed and pushed past her to peer out the door. Sure enough, Del Campo sat in one of the library's arm chairs near the door, reading a rather large book. Apparently he had decided to read in the library instead of retiring to his own room with it, a fact which Draco would have had no problem with if it weren't for the fact that he had left the library doors wide open, allowing Del Campo the perfect view of who came and left Draco's suite.

"It's fine," Draco breathed as he shut the door. "He'll be going to bed soon anyway. We just have to wait."

* * *

Del Campo, however, did not go to bed soon. Half an hour later he sat in the same arm chair, continuing to read diligently.

"Not so much as a yawn!" Draco said indignantly.

Hermione sighed from her seat on the sofa located in Draco's room. "You just _had_ to put up wards so you can't disapparate on the grounds didn't you?" she muttered.

"Well excuse me from not wanting to be caught off guard by some attacker in the middle of the night!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right… So now what?" she asked, fighting back a yawn.

Draco turned to peer out the door once more. Del Campo was still there.

"Would you go to bed already," Draco muttered. Del Campo turned toward the door as if hearing him, causing Draco to promptly shut the door.

Draco sighed. "Well Granger, looks like we'll be spending the night together."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco threateningly.

"Relax! I'll sleep on the couch," he reassured her.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What? You want the couch? Fine," Draco said with a shrug. "But trust me, the beds a lot more comfortable."

Hermione shot him a look. "There is no way I'm sleeping in the same room as you!"

"Come now, Granger! We're both adults. Surely you can sleep in the same room with a member of the opposite sex by now." Draco smirked at her.

"Don't be a prat Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him angrily. "What if Josie comes in here in the middle of the night and finds us together?"

Draco shrugged. "And?"

"And…" Hermione continued. "If that happens you'll wish you never had a family! Rented or otherwise!"

"Fine!" Draco replied shortly. "And just where do you propose I sleep?"

Hermione looked around before pointing to a door at the other end of the bedroom.

"You want me to sleep in the closet?!" Draco cried incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Malfoy! Don't be so melodramatic! It's almost as large as the bedroom itself!"

"You sleep in there then and I'll take the bed!" protested Draco.

"Oh no! This is your hair brained scheme… You sleep on the floor!" she insisted fiercely.

"Fine! Just fine!" Draco fumed, storming across the room and toward the closet. "Can I at least have my pillow then?"

Hermione turned and grabbed one of the many pillows from atop the bed. She handing it to Draco who continued to look at her darkly.

"That's not my pillow," he said crossly. He went back over toward the bed and grabbed a different pillow from the pile. "This is my pillow."

He took it and strode back across the room and into the closet. Hermione followed close behind him, watching silently as Draco performed an enlarging charm to make one of his cloaks big enough for him to use as a blanket for the night.

"What now?" he asked angrily as he glanced up to see Hermione in the doorway.

"I need something to sleep in…" Hermione replied, indicating the dress she had worn to dinner.

Draco pulled out a large Quidditch shirt from one of the drawers and threw it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled slightly as she left the room. "Goodnight."

Draco muttered something under his breath as she left the room before he settled down on the floor for a long night's rest.

* * *

Down the hall, Josie pulled out a folded photo from under her pillow and stared at it happily.

"Goodnight Daddy! I know you'll be here soon!"

She kissed the picture before placing it back underneath her pillow and snuggling in tighter underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Mr. Del Campo," she whispered.

* * *

Author's Note #2: So… any care to guess as to who Josie's father is? Anyone? Anyone? (More importantly, can anyone guess where that lines from?) Press the button to review please! 


	9. Chapter 9: Extended Stays

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: I am so insanely pleased with the response I got for the last chapter! I'm so glad you all are enjoying it! I've been working really hard to keep the chapters coming for you guys. They might be a bit on the short side but that's only cause I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible and to write any more pages would take me longer. Anyway, Chapter 9! I'm not sure how I feel about it… Draco seems a little OC to me in some parts but I tried my best to keep them as close to cannon as possible. Let me know what you think!

UPDATE: I'm reloading this chapter because for some reason it seems to not be loading correctly for everyone. Not sure why that is. If you still cant read it let me know guys!

* * *

Chapter 9: Extended Stays

The next couple of days went by with minimal amounts of problems. Amazingly to both Blaise and Draco there were very few slip ups and Del Campo seemed to remain in the dark of anything odd going on.

During the day, Draco and Blaise escorted Del Campo around the business, discussing plans and negotiations for the merger. At night, the three retired to Draco's home where they would dine with Hermione and Josie who Del Campo found charming.

Yes, everything was going to plan, except for Del Campo's night owl tendencies. Every night as Draco and Hermione retired to bed, Del Campo would be sitting in his usual chair in the library reading. He would look up to bid them both a goodnight before watching as they entered Draco's room together.

Being a wizard came in handy on many occasions, particularly when one had to sleep on the floor in his own closet. No magic, however, can quite compare to the comfort of ones own bed, a comfort that Draco was sorely missing. Add that to the stress he was under in acting out this little masquerade of having a family and Draco had never been more exhausted or sore in his entire life. He had never before been so happy than he was the day that Del Campo left to return home to Spain.

* * *

Draco walked through the front door of his home, relieved to have the days events done and over with. Just then, Josie whizzed into the room on a toy broom, laughing happily. As she zoomed past him, Draco reached out and grabbed the broom by its tail end, causing her to stop abruptly. Josie looked up at him, anger apparent on her small face at having her fun ride end so quickly.

"That's an awful big toy for such a little girl," Draco said, forcing a smile down on her. "You might break something."

"I'll be careful! I promise!" Josie replied, zooming off once more before Draco could stop her. As eh turned the corner the end of her broom came dangerously close to knocking a vase over. Draco gritted his teeth.

Hermione entered the room, dressed in her normal muggle attire of jeans and a tshirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail once more.

"Where's Señor Del Campo?" she asked as she spotted Draco.

"Blaise is seeing him off," Draco replied, listening anxiously for the sound of breaking glass.

Hermione nodded. "Well, we're all ready to go. Josie, go get your things!"

Josie zoomed back into the room on the broom, skidding to a stop in front of Hermione and Draco.

"But mommy… we can't go!" Josie pouted.

Hermione shook her head. "No arguing! Now get upstairs and get your bags!"

Josie frowned but climbed up the stairs none-the-less. Draco and Hermione watched her go before turning around to face each other awkwardly.

"Well… Here you go…" Hermione slid the slim wedding band off her finger and held it out to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco reached and took the ring from her. It was still warm from the heat of her body. He paused for a minute, searching for the right words to say.

"You were great," he said finally. "You both were."

Just then the front door opened and in walked a slightly nervous looking Blaise followed closely by none other than Señor Del Campo. Draco hastily shoved the wedding band back into Hermione's hand who turned away slightly so that she could slip it back on without being noticed.

"Great news everyone!" Blaise declared, glancing warily at Draco. "Señor Del Campo has decided to stay until negotiations are finished!"

"Of course, that would mean extending my trip another two weeks," Del Campo explained with a smile. "As long as that's of no inconvenience."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but Blaise quickly cut him off.

"Of course not Señor! As I told you before, 'Mi Casa Es Su Casa'," Blaise insisted. He shot Draco a look, warning him to behave himself. Draco glared and him but closed his mouth.

"We would be honored to have you stay longer Señor," Hermione spoke up, glancing at Draco for some kind of clue as to what to do.

"Yes, of course we would," Draco replied, smiling. "Would you just excuse us for a minute? My wife and I need to go check on the meal for tonight in the kitchen."

Del Campo nodded his acceptance as Draco grasped Hermione's arm and led her down to hall and through the kitchen door. Once inside, Draco loosened his grip on her arm.

Hermione spun around, glaring angrily at him. "Our deal was for two days!"

Draco sighed, running a hand through his silvery blonde hair. "I'm not any happier about this than you are but we're kind of limited on options here."

"No," Hermione corrected. "You're limited on options here. Josie and I have no obligation to this any longer. Our contract with you is up!"

"So what you're going to take Josie and leave? Oh real nice Granger! Don't forget to wave to Del Campo on your way out!" Draco glared at her dangerously, his anger rising.

Hermione, however, did not back down. "So just make up a story! Tell him Josie and I went out of town to visit my family for a bit! You seem to be good at making up stories!"

Draco bit back a smart remark, willing himself to cool down. As much as he hated to say it he needed Hermione to stay and yelling at her was not the way to go about it. He slowly counted to ten in his head in an attempt to regain control before speaking once more.

"Listen, I know this isn't what we talked about but if you and Josie walk out right now he'll start getting suspicious as to why I'm not with my family for the holidays," Draco explained as coolly as possible.

Hermione gazed at him, her anger ebbing away but you could still tell she was unsure.

"I'll pay you 5,000 more galleons if you promise to stay," he added.

She pursed her lips, considering the offer.

"10,000" she said finally.

"10,000 galleons!" Draco shouted, causing the staff to glance up at him. He glared at them before lowering his voice once more. "You're out of your mind!"

Hermione shrugged and began walking toward the door to leave.

"Alright! Alright!" Draco called out, frowning slightly. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on. "But you and Josie stay for as long as it takes!"

"Fine." Hermione turned around and held out her hand to shake. He took it grudgingly, trying to remember that this was all for the sake of business.

"I hope you know what you're doing Malfoy," she added, staring at him intently in a way that reminded him freakishly of McGonagall.

"Don't worry, I do," Draco insisted.

Hermione nodded and headed for the door once more to inform Josie of the news before she was halted by Draco calling out once more.

"Being we'll be together for the next couple weeks you should… er… probably start calling me Draco too."

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Just for the sake of acting," he added.

"Alright then…" Hermione said, looking at him strangely. "Draco…"

* * *

Author's Note #2: So ends Chapter 9. In chapter 10 we get into some good stuff… We get more Hermione/Draco interaction. More of Josie. AND we finally discover just who Josie's father is. I'm going to try and get the chapter up soon but until then please review! Much thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10: Laughing Fits

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: And here's Chapter 10! It's my longest chapter yet I do believe so go me! I'm going to try and have the next chapter up later tonight or early tomorrow. I want to get going on the chapter so this story is done by the time college starts for me next week. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Also, I'm not sure if chapter 9 is working for everyone yet. I tried to reload it to see if that would help. Let me know if it did anything!

* * *

Chapter 10: Laughing Fits

A few nights later, Draco sat in his study working on some business owls that needed to be sent out by the following day. It was hard work keeping up the charade of being a family man but so far he had made it work. Still, even with this business deal with Del Campo, he had other things he needed to attend to.

He was currently writing a letter to one of his managers, or rather, he was trying to. From down the hall, laughter sounded interrupting his train of thought. He tried to focus on his work, blocking out the outside noise but it was no use. Growling to himself in frustration he set aside the letter he was working on and strode out of the room to find the source of the noise.

He followed the laughter down the hall and into the parlor, his mind reeling with anger at being disrupted from his work. He stopped abruptly, however, in the doorway, taking in the sight before him.

A muggle game Hermione had brought with her was spread out on the floor. He remembered her telling him a few nights before that it was called Twister and that its point was to try and keep your balance by touching the right colored dot. Draco had considered the game primitive and pointless. Nevertheless, Josie seemed to have convinced Señor Del Campo to give it a try. He and Josie were both balanced on top the mat, laughing at the silly moves each of them did. On the far sofa Hermione lounged, amusedly watching the two. With one hand she spun the wheel for the game, calling out instructions while with her other hand she waved her wand in a slow circle, rotating popcorn kernels over the fire.

"Left hand green," she called out. Her face glowed in the fire light and Draco noticed for the first time just how relaxed and happy she seemed.

"Come on Señor! You can do it!" Josie called out encouragingly as Del Campo attempted to place his hand on a green dot. He toppled over in a heap, laughing as he lay there on the ground.

"I win!" Josie cried happily.

Draco felt the corners of his lips tug upwards in a smile. He turned to leave, deciding it best not to interrupt their fun.

Josie looked up just in time to spot him, however. "Come play with us!"

Draco paused, turning back in surprise. Hermione and Del Campo and turned to look at him now as well. "Oh… err… I don't think so."

Josie pouted slightly. "Why not?"

"I'm not very good at this," he waved his hand toward the mat.

"It's not about always winning. It's about having fun," Josie said seriously. "That's what mommy always says!"

Draco glanced toward Hermione who was looking at him with a curious gleam in her eyes. She shrugged as his eyes fell upon her.

"Having a bit of fun won't kill you," she challenged.

Del Campo nodded. "They're right Señor. Come! There is much more to life than just business."

Draco paused, looking for a way that he could get out of this politely.

Josie glanced around at the group. "Mommy, will you play?"

"Oh, I don't know honey…" Hermione looked slightly taken aback.

"What's the matter?" Draco cut in. "Afraid you'll have a little fun?"

The challenge was apparent on his face as he smirked across the room at her. Without another word, Hermione stood up, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Fine," she huffed, hands on her hips.

Draco chuckled, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Señor?" he asked, glancing over at Del Campo.

Del Campo, however, shook his head. "No, no. I think I'll sit this one out and let you two have a turn."

Josie beamed, delighted that they had consented and bounced over toward the couch. "I'll spin!"

* * *

"Right foot blue!"

Draco's brow furrowed in concentration, his lips set together in a thin, determined line. Slowly, he picked up his foot, wobbling slightly before setting it down triumphantly on a blue dot. He grinned happily over at Hermione.

"Ha! Beat that!"

Hermione chuckled at the look on Draco's face. He looked so much like a child right then she couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Left foot red!" Josie called out to Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she easily slid her foot over to the red dot.

"That's it!" Draco huffed. "How come she gets an easy one? Give me one!"

Josie giggled, spinning the wheel once more. "Right hand red!"

Draco smirked. "I can do that."

He moved his hand across the mat and onto the red dot. As he reached out for the nearest dot, his hand grazed Hermione's thigh. Both jumped slightly, looking up to stare at each other. Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Right hand green!"

Hermione looked over as Josie called out her next turn. Still a bit unnerved, she moved to hand to place it on a green dot. She shook slightly as she attempted to balance herself with her other hand. It was no use though, with a soft cry she fell forward crashing into Draco along the way and sending them both down.

Hermione's face burned even brighter red as she attempted to remove her hand that was currently trapped underneath Draco's chest causing them to only become tangled even more.

Draco chuckled as he and Hermione attempted to get up at the same time, causing them to fall down once more. The more they tried, the more they failed, and the harder the two laughed causing them to become unable to move from the floor for a good few minutes.

Josie laughed as the two struggled. "You guys are funny!"

"I won!" Draco declared after a while, once he had a chance to catch his breath. He pulled himself up off the ground finally and offered Hermione a hand. "Finally! Something I beat you at!"

Hermione smiled at Draco, laughing amusedly as she took his hand to allow him to pull her up.

Del Campo sat on the couch, watching the interaction carefully with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. When none came he knocked again, this time harder.

"Hermione! Josie! Open up, its me!"

"They're not home Ronald."

Ron Weasley whirled around, staring at his baby sister as she stood there with her arms crossed. She looked the same, only older, more mature.

"Gin! Merlin, you're a sight for sore eyes!" He moved to embrace her but one cold look from her stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Err… When will they be back?" He asked lamely, running a hand through his hair.

Ginny's face remained harsh and cold, her tone biting. "Not sure."

She turned and walked away, not bothering to wait for a reply. Ron let out a breath before hurrying after her.

"Well, do you know where they are?" He persisted.

"Can't really say," she snapped over her shoulder harshly.

Ron reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm, whirling her around to face him. The look on her face was murderous as she reached into her coat pocket to grab her wand. Ron grabbed her hand to stop her, however.

"Listen Gin, I know I should have been back here a lot sooner…"

Ginny snorted at this.

"And I'm sorry for that," he continued. "But look, all I want to do is see my little girl. Is that too much to ask?"

Ginny dropped her hand. Her glare softened slightly but she still stared at him appraisingly.

"Please Gin," Ron begged. "If you know where they are just tell me."

Ginny's stance relaxed, a sure sign she was relenting.

"Well… Hermione did leave me an address in case of an emergency."

* * *

Author's Note #2: So there you have it. The mystery has finally been revealed. I know a lot of you were trying to guess and some of you were right. Kudos to you who got it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Press the review button and let me know what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, I know… it's been over a week and I'm so sorry! But the past week went by in a daze. It was my last week home before I had to go back to college and I'm not a big fan of college so the thought kind of depressed me and made it really hard to write. Anyway, I'm back now. Classes don't start until tomorrow so I should have some time to write a bit more today. Look for Chapter 12 later tonight! In the mean time, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken

Josie was bored. Her mother was busy managing dinner so she was forced to amuse herself. She sat, in the dragon hide chair in Draco's office, leafing through books in search of any interesting pictures.

At the sound of Draco's entrance, she looked up. Draco shot a glare at the small thing sitting behind his desk. It had been a particularly long day and Draco was in no mood to deal with anything or anyone right then.

"Oh… hi," she said simply before turning back to the book set in front of her.

Draco dropped his briefcase onto the floor and strode across the room toward his desk to shut the book.

"Do you mind?" he asked, picking her up out of his seat and setting her on the floor so he could sit down himself.

Josie stood there next to the desk as he began reorganizing the books and papers spread across it. "You don't like kids much, do you," she said suddenly, more of a statement than a question.

"It's not that I don't like kids," Draco explained. "It's just… well they're like treacle tarts. Some people have a taste for them and others don't."

"Do you like treacle tarts?" she asked curiously.

Draco paused for a moment. "No… I don't."

"Dinner's almost ready," Hermione announced as she walked into the room. "Where's Señor Del Campo?"

"Blaise took him on a tour of the city," Draco replied. Josie had now moved away from the desk and was now playing with a miniature replica of a snitch, tossing it up into the air and catching it. Draco quickly snatched it out of her hands, placing it back on a shelf out of Josie's reach. "Do you think you could keep her out of here?" he asked Hermione, his eyes still focused on Josie as she wandered off to look for something else to play with.

"She won't bother anything," Hermione reassured him.

Draco highly doubted the truth of such a statement. Meanwhile, Josie had discovered the wine cart in the corner and was now rolled it back at forth, the glasses tottering dangerously.

"Tell me something," Draco asked, crossing the room toward Hermione. "How do you get her to mind?"

Hermione glanced across the room at her daughter. "Josie," she called firmly. "From now on this room is off limits."

Josie nodded her head, frowning slightly.

"See," Hermione said, turning back to Draco. "It's not that hard."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes in response, instead turning to pick up the toys that littered the room. There were quite a few toys in it considering that Josie had a room all to herself, piled with toys as well. He sighed as he picked them up from the sofa and floor.

He paused as he pulled a stuff rabbit that was sticking halfway out of his cigar box. Inside, his once massive collection of cigars had been cut into small, little pieces.

"You cut up my cigars…" Draco said, his voice dangerously quiet.

Josie looked up from playing with the wine cart. "They're bad for you."

"These were Cuban cigars!" Draco shouted, his temper rising rapidly.

"Don't yell at her!" Hermione cried, glaring at Draco.

Draco, however, appeared not to have heard her. He crossed the room toward where Josie stood with one of his glass chalices in her hand from the cart.

"Give me that!"

"No!"

The two struggled with it for a moment before the smooth glass slipped between their fingers and crashed onto the floor.

"Oh that's just great!" Draco yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why is it that everything you touch gets broken!"

Josie looked up at him suddenly, pain evident on her face as her eyes welled up with tears. "You're not my daddy!" she screamed before bolting out of the room as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Draco turned, a look of surprise on his face. All thoughts of Josie, however, leapt from his mind as his eyes landed upon Hermione who stood across from him with a murderous look on her face.

"This little arrangement does not give you the right to discipline my daughter!" she yelled, her body livid with anger.

"If you would just teach her some boundaries…" Draco snapped, his anger rising once more.

"Oh! That's great advice coming from someone who had to _rent_ a family!" Hermione glared at him as she crossed the room, her hands balled up into fists at her side. Draco wondered briefly if she meant to hit him as she had done years previously.

"Do you think you could just leave me alone for a bit?" Draco replied coldly, his eyebrow raised as if daring her to make a move.

"Oh, I'll give you one better!" Hermione cried angrily. She pulled the two rings off her finger and chucked them fiercely at Draco's head, causing him to duck quickly. "We Quit!"

With that she stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her as she left. Draco growled under his breath as he bent done to pick up the rings that now lay on the floor.

"Shit…"

* * *

Author's Note #2: This chapter was originally supposed to be a lot longer but I'm feeling particularly evil so I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger for now. Don't worry though, the next chapter is all written already, just gotta type it up so it should be posted tonight… so long as I get some reviews to show that people still want to read this story that is… 


	12. Chapter 12: All Apologies

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Wow! Look at me go! Writing like a pro here! Two chapters in one day, am I good or am I good? Ok, so don't go expecting another one very soon. I'll try to get some writing done tomorrow but my classes start again then so there's not guarantee how much work I'll have to do. I'll try to get a new chapter up this weekend though at the very latest.

Oh, a little side note. I'm dedicating this chapter to Heath Ledger and his family (particularly his small daughter). For those of you who don't know, Heath Ledger died this afternoon from a drug overdose. He was in his late 20's and an amazing actor! I'll miss you Heath!

* * *

Chapter 12: All Apologies

Josie lay in her bed in their small apartment, staring forlornly up at her mother as Hermione tucked her in.

"It's my fault we had to leave," Josie said sadly.

"No," Hermione reassured her. "None of this is your fault."

She bent down and kissed Josie's forehead. Just then a knock sounded from the front door. Hermione glanced up in surprise.

"I'll be right back," she told her daughter as she walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her softly and walked across the hall to the front door to open it.

There stood Draco Malfoy, the most arrogant, obnoxious git in all of London… possibly the whole world.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get one word out Hermione was slamming the door in his face.

"Wait!" Draco protested, stopping the door from closing with his shoulder. "Just let me explain."

"Explain what?!" Hermione said harshly as she continued to push at the door in an effort to close it. "Why you felt you had the right to scream at my daughter?"

"I was a prat," Draco agreed as he continued to struggle against the door. Damn, Hermione was a lot stronger than she looked.

"I'll say you were!" Hermione huffed.

"I want to apologize!" he pleaded, knowing he couldn't keep the door open much longer.

The door swung open so fast Draco almost fell over. He stumbled across the thresh hold, turning to look at Hermione questioningly.

"To Josie," Hermione correct firmly.

Draco paused before nodding his head. "To Josie."

* * *

Hermione led Draco down the hall, knocking softly on Josie's door as they entered.

"Josie," Hermione called softly. "Someone is here to see you."

Josie peered over Hermione's shoulder curiously. Upon seeing Draco she promptly pulled the covers up over her head to hide. Draco glanced toward Hermione for so guidance on what he should do but one look at her told him he would be receiving no help in this. Draco sighed, running a hand through his pale blonde hair contemplating the best thing to do.

"I'm sorry Josie," he said simply, hoping in vain that this would be enough. When no reply came from under the covers however he was forced to try again.

"Look, Josie I didn't mean it," he persisted still. "What do I have to say to get you to forgive me?"

"A dragon would be nice," a voice replied from under the covers.

"A dragon," Draco repeating, smirking in spite of himself. "Heck of a negotiator."

He glanced over toward Hermione once more, looking for some sign. Hermione, however, remained leaning against the door frame, her arms firmly crossed.

Draco turned back to the bed instead, hoping for some leniency there. "Look, I didn't mean to get angry with you… I just sort of lost my temper. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess so…" the voice replied but she made no move to come out from under the covers. "I didn't mean to mess up your office," she added after a few moments.

Draco looked slightly taken aback at this confession/apology. "Oh… that's alright."

Josie shifted under the covers slightly so that her head poked out to peer over at her mother. "Can we go back to the house now?"

Hermione nodded, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Great!" Josie cried, throwing back the covers and bounding out of bed. "I'll get dressed!"

* * *

Hermione and Draco left the room as Josie proceeded to find some clothes to wear. They walked down the hall and into the living. Draco turned and held out his hand to offer her back the rings. She accepted them awkwardly, turning away quickly.

"So," she said after a few moments of awkward silence. "We'll stay until Del Campo leaves."

Draco nodded. "Thanks. You're saving my neck."

Hermione shook her head as she took a seat on the couch. "You're neck isn't my concern. I have plans for that money."

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked as he took a seat next to her. Hermione nodded rather hesitantly.

"You were the brightest witch of our age… No you were," Draco persisted when Hermione made to object. "Even I could see that. You should be famous… have created new spells, or become a famous healer. Something. So why are you working in a lowly job at the Daily Prophet and living in a small flat?"

Hermione sighed, turning toward the window sadly. For a second, Draco thought she wasn't going to answer but then she spoke. "I wanted to travel the world, write articles that would inspire people, make a mark on the world. But then… Josie came along and well… things changed. I don't regret having Josie! Not for one second. It just made me realize that things had to be different. I couldn't keep living on a dream so I got a job at the Daily Prophet with the hopes of someday getting my shot at writing… it hasn't come yet but it doesn't matter. Everything's for Josie now."

Hermione stopped, apparently realizing how much she had just revealed. She waited for Draco to come back with some snide remark but when none came she turned around to face him. He was staring at her, his grey eyes almost sympathetic. She blushed slightly as he offered her a slight smile and she found herself returning it with one of her own.

Just then Josie bounded into the room, fully dressed in a pair of jeans with a red shirt and a Quidditch cap on. "I'm ready!" she cried happily. "Let's go home!"

Hermione turned away from Draco to smile at her daughter. Draco stood and opened the front door to their small flat, gesturing to it. "Shall we?"

* * *

Ron watched from the side of the road as Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy, walked up the drive to his mansion with Ron's wife and daughter in tow. Josie skipped in between the two and as she reached out and grabbed Draco's left hand Ron felt a lump form in his throat.

"What the hell is going on…" Ron muttered.

* * *

Author's Note #2: And so ends chapter 12. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! This is now my longest and most reviewed story! I'm so glad you all are enjoying it! 


	13. Chapter 13: Lessons on the Ice Part I

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name. Back again after a very long break!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have returned. Please, please… no applause. I know, you all have just been dying here without me. But have no fear, I am back now! Anyway, I never got around to finishing this Christmas story last year so I figured now was as good a time as any. This chapter was originally going to be MUCH longer. But after trying to type it all up I decided that I'd post just this for now to wet everyone's appetite again once more. Yes, I know its short… but more will be up soon so just bear with me. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 13: Lessons on the Ice (Part One)

The following evening was cool and crisp. Josie, who had been cooped up in the house all day, was restless and fidgety throughout dinner. So when Hermione suggested that they all go ice skating that night, she was positively giddy. Del Campo quickly agreed to the plan as well, stating that it sounded 'positively invigorating'. This left Blaise and Draco with no choice but to go along with the plan as well.

"Another muggle activity?" Draco muttered as he guided Hermione out the front door, followed closely behind by Del Campo.

Hermione turned to him and smiled innocently. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Draco lied. "Just commenting."

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the little ice skating rink that Hermione had been taking Josie to ever since she was old enough to walk.

It was actually quite beautiful. Even Draco was forced to admit this to himself, although he would rather be trampled by a stampede of giants than admit that out loud. The music was a little obnoxious but then again, Draco had never been one for festive tunes… wizarding or otherwise. The muggles had strung lights around all the trees surrounding the rink as well as the railing, giving the area a very pixyish look.

"Mommy! Watch me!" Josie called out, spinning happily around the center of the rink. She giggled as the world around her began to blur together. The Christmas music surrounded her, playing cheerfully in her ears. Suddenly the Christmas carols faded slightly, only to be replaced with a different, softer kind of tune. It sounded faintly like bells.

Josie stopped spinning and looked around eagerly. Her eyes landed on Señor Del Campo who stood at the edge of the rink, his back to her. As if he sensing she was watching, he turned toward Josie and winked at her, a knowing smile on his face.

Josie gasped and spun back around quickly, searching for her mother. She spotted her on a nearby bench just finishing up lacing her own skates.

"Mommy! Mommy! He's an angel!" Josie cried as she skated up to her mother.

Hermione furrowed her brow in obvious confusion. Before she could question her daughter as to what she was talking about, however, Del Campo appeared at their side.

"Are you a good little skater Josie?" Del Campo asked, bending down to the little girl's height. Josie stared at the man for a moment, a slight look of wonder on her face, before she nodded slightly.

"Well, I think your father could use some help," he continued, nodding over toward Draco. He stood over at the edge of the rink, gripping the rail for dear life as he gazed at the ice with a look of pure terror.

"Ok…" Josie said slowly. She glanced at Del Campo one last time before turning around and skating over toward Draco.

Hermione watched Josie go, laughing to herself. She glanced over at Del Campo and noticed he was watching her curiously. She blushed slightly as he held out his hand to her.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the rink before them.

* * *

Author's Note #2: So? What did you guys think? Are you hooked again? Please please please, review and let me know. It always motivates me to write faster when I get reviews and more reviews means a newer chapter sooner than! *wink wink*


	14. Chapter 14: Lessons one the Ice Part II

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name. Back again after a very long break!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Merry Belated Christmas! I meant to have this up a few days ago but… well… I've never been very good with deadlines. Haha Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! It's one of my favorite scenes in the movie and I wanted to do it justice so it took me a while to write. Let me know what you think.  
Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time out to review this story. I am so overwhelmed with all the responses I have gotten. It's more than I've ever had for a story before. Thank you all so very much! I really do appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Lessons one the Ice Part II

Draco leaned against the rail of the ice rink, attempting to look at ease while not falling down. This was ridiculous! The only thing he was going to accomplish here was to make a complete fool of himself in front of Del Campo. He looked across the rink to see just where Del Campo was and saw Josie making her way over towards him.

"Del Campo said I should come help you," Josie said as she approached.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Oh he did, did he?"

Josie nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head as she gazed upward at him. Draco studied her for a minute, a coupled of excuses for why he wasn't out on the rink flitting through his mind.

"I can't skate…" he admitted at last, sighing slightly at his confession. Even as he spoke it he was unsure of why he had opted for the truth rather than a lie. After all, no Malfoy admits they have a weakness… ever. Even if it is just to a seven year old.

Josie, however, seemed unfazed by this news. "That's ok," she assured him confidently. "My mommy taught me and I'll teach you"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Josie, I couldn't do it when I was a kid. I doubt I can do it now."

"Sure you can!" Josie grabbed onto his hand and began tugging him out onto the ice with all the strength she could muster up. "There's no need to be afraid! I'm right here! Come on!"

She tugged and pulled with all her strength until finally, with the help of Draco's unbalance upon skates, managed to pry him from the rail and out into the rink.

"Josie! No! Stop! Josie!" Draco shouted at her as he attempted to keep his balance amidst the other skaters. He spun dangerously and reached out for the closest thing to keep his balance which just happened to be Josie. Amazingly, the small child did not buckle under his weight and he remained standing… for now.

"I'm going to fall down and make a fool of myself," he grumbled. He glanced around at the other skaters to see if any had seen him.

Josie giggled. "No you won't. I'll catch you."

Draco looked at her. He couldn't help but smile at the notion that she could stop a grown man from falling. Yet she seemed to have complete confidence that she could. "Promise?" he asked her, still laughing slightly.

She nodded her head solemnly. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a thousand needles in my eye."

"Alright," he relented finally.

Josie smiled. She skated over to him, grabbing his jacket with one hand and his arm with her other. "It's easy. Just lock your legs nice and straight," she instructed.

Draco looked around once more to see if anyone was paying attention to them before doing as he was told.

"That's good, now just follow me." Together the two began to skate slowly around the rink, still linked.

"Good. Now wait here." Josie told him after they had gone across the ice a few times. She let go and skated a few feet away before spinning back around toward Draco. "Just do what I told you," she instructed. "Keep your knees straight and glide forward. On the count of three. One… two… three!"

Draco took a deep breath before taking a step forward carefully. He glided across the ice, shakily still but he managed to not fall. He grabbed Josie as he skated at her, drawing to a shaky stop as he did so.

"You did it!" Josie cried happily.

Draco smiled back, Josie's enthusiasm for his accomplishment more than a little contagious. "I did, didn't I?" He laughed happily. A hearty laugh that was unaccustomed for any Malfoy.

Josie beamed up at him. "Watch me now!" She skated off once more leaving Draco alone in the middle of the rink, watching her go a slight smile still on his face.

* * *

While Draco and Josie worked on their skating lesson, Hermione and Del Campo skated slowly around the perimeter of the rink together. Josie's laughed echoed across the ice and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'm very impressed with your husbands business," Del Campo remarked, driving Hermione out of her head.

She nodded. "Draco is a very ambitious man. There's nothing he won't do to get ahead."

Del Campo nodded but said no more on the subject. They skated along in silence for a while longer.

"You're very good on the ice," he remarked at last.

Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. "I've been on the ice since I was Josie's age. It was a family tradition of sorts for us every winter."

"How quaint," Del Campo replied simply.

"Josie can't believe I never fall down," Hermione remarked with a laugh.

"Really now?" Del Campo asked, raising an eyebrow. "How interesting."

They had only gone a few strides farther when Hermione felt her leg give out beneath her. Before she could catch herself and regain her balance she toppled over, landing on her back on the ice. She sat up quickly, blushing excessively now. Del Campo stood next to her, watching her impassively.

"Perhaps it is best not to be too self assured," he commented stoically. "Life has a way of surprising us."

* * *

After watching Josie skate circles around him for a bit, Draco decided he had had enough of skating for the day and turned to leave the rink. He made his way slowly through the skaters and back toward the safety of the edge, wobbling like an infant learning to walk.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out from behind him. He turned around to look and almost lost his balance once more in the process. A pretty, blonde haired girl grabbed his arm as she approached to steady him.

"Care to go again?" she asked, flashing him a smile. He stared, studying her for a moment. She was pretty with golden blonde hair that fell in waves beneath her winter cap and onto her dark pea coat. Her cheeks and nose were slightly rosy from the cold on her otherwise pale face.

"Er… thanks. I think I'll just sit this one out though," he replied finally. He removed his gloves as he spoke and her eyes fell upon the ring adorning his left hand.

"Sorry," she said, flashing an apologetic smile before skating away.

Draco turned around as she left and continued carefully across the ice. When he got to the edge he located the nearest empty bench and sat down to remove his skates.

"I think we're cramping your style."

Draco looked up to find Hermione standing before him on the ice.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Oh come on…" Hermione rolled her eyes. She took a seat next to him on the bench. "Don't tell me you didn't want to skate with her." She nodded her head over towards the blonde who had now moved on to Blaise across the rink from them.

"She's not my type," Draco said with a shrug.

Hermione laughed. "Not your type?" she repeated skeptically.

"Not really," he stated, shaking his head.

Hermione nodded but remained silent, obviously still not believing him. Draco studied her for a moment, leaning back on the bench.

"You don't trust very easily do you?" It was more of a statement than a question but he continued staring at her anyway, awaiting a response.

Hermione shrugged, still staring out across the ice. "I used to."

She turned towards him then, her warm caramel colored eyes meeting his cool grey ones. She expected to find the ever ready Malfoy wit lurking there, ready to pounce at the slightest sign of weakness. She was surprised however when it didn't appear. Instead something else gleamed back from his eyes… something…

She quickly looked away again. "I should go check on Josie," she spoke suddenly before getting up and skating away.

* * *

Draco remained seated on the bench after she left, observing the scene before him. Hermione stood with Josie in the center of the rink, playing games and laughing.

He turned away, his eyes falling once more onto the blonde girl, now standing closer than ever to Blaise. He hadn't been lying when he said she wasn't his type… truth be told he had no real type. Pretty… and that was about it. It surprised him, however that he didn't seem to miss it; the flirting, the one night stands. None of it.

He turned back to Hermione and Josie, watching as Hermione did a simple jump, causing Josie to scream in excitement for her mother. Draco found himself smiling at the sight before him at the scene before him. The smile quickly faded however as another thought crossed his mind.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

Author's Note #2:

There you have it! In the next chapter, we find out a little bit more about Ron and what happened there. It should be up in a couple of days. In the meantime though… hit that review button please and let me know what you think! 


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Truths

**Borrowed Hearts**

Summary: 'You know how you like to make up stories sometimes honey? Well this is going to be just like that. We're going to pretend for a little while.'  
Based on the Christmas movie by the same name. Back again after a very long break!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own the rights to neither the Harry Potter books nor the movie Borrowed Hearts  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. One of my best friend's dad just died so I went to go visit her for a week and was without a computer to type this on. To compensate though I have a super long chapter for you. Hopefully this will satisfy some of your questions about Ron. The next chapter will be up soon… promise!

* * *

Chapter 15: Secret Truths

That night everyone went about the routine as usual. Hermione tucked Josie into bed while Draco stood at the doorway waiting. The display was for Del Campo's benefit. After all, what would he think if Josie's father didn't say goodnight to her.

"Did you have fun today?" Hermione asked Josie as she climbed into bed.

Josie nodded. "I taught Draco how to skate!" she declared proudly.

"I saw," Hermione replied with a laugh. She bent down to tuck Josie in and give her a kiss goodnight.

"Mommy wait." Josie leaned forward, to whisper something into her mother's ear.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's anxious face before turning around and crossing the room toward Draco who was watching them quizzically.

"Josie would like for you to tuck her in," Hermione said quietly. Draco stared at her in shock for a second before walking over towards Josie who was waiting patiently in bed.

"So… all ready for bed?" Draco asked, at a loss for what to say. He had never tucked a child in before. He couldn't even remember being tucked in himself as a child.

He glanced about the room looking for some sort of sign. His eyes fell upon a photo sitting on the dresser. It was of a young couple sitting together under a tree, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. The girl had long, brown bushy hair while the boy's was obnoxiously red.

"Weasley…" Draco muttered. He picked up the photo to get a better look. Picture Ron turned toward Draco and glowered at him. Draco glowered right back.

"That's my dad," Josie said, breaking his train of thought. Draco said nothing, trying to keep the shock of this statement from showing across his face. He had never given much thought to Josie's father before, preferring to just assume she had spawned from the abyss.

"He went to be the new head of the Auror Department over in America," she continued. "That's why he and mommy got a divorce."

"I didn't know," Draco muttered, more to himself than to Josie. He placed the picture back on the dresser.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Josie asked him suddenly.

"Um… sure," Draco replied, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to the small girl.

"Promise you won't tell mommy?" she prompted.

"Promise," Draco repeated. It was silly but Josie and her stories always managed to intrigue him.

Josie looked around to make sure no one else was listening before beginning. "My mommy gave me a card and present and told me if was from my dad, but I know it was really from her."

Draco stared at her for a moment, at a loss of what to say. "How do you know that?" he asked finally.

"I'm seven but I'm not stupid." Josie gave him a look that reminded Draco vaguely of how her mother had looked in school when someone didn't know the answer to a question.

"My mom said it was from him so I wouldn't think he forgot about me," Josie continued. "But don't tell her I know cause it would make her sad. Ok?"

"Ok," Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

Josie looked away for a moment and Draco wondered if that was the end of the story.

"I don't care about presents, I just want him to come home for Christmas!" Josie turned back toward Draco, her big blue eyes even bigger than usual. "I don't know what I did that was so bad that he didn't want me anymore… I know I'm clumsy and I drop stuff. Daddy calls me butter fingers." She paused.

"Do you think if I wasn't so clumsy he wouldn't have left?" she asked Draco after a few moments.

Draco had remained quiet as she spoke, his face getting paler by the second at the young girls admission. "No Josie… of course not," he stumbled out at last. "Everybody drops stuff. It's not a big deal."

Josie looked down, taking one of her stuffed animals in her hands and holding it close. "Maybe I'm just not loveable," she replied sadly.

"Josie, of course you are!" Draco said softly. He made a move to reach out to her but stopped himself at the last second. "Josie… it's just… well… some people are good at loving other people and some people just don't know how. Nobody ever showed them."

"Like how I taught you how to skate?" Josie asked, looking up once more.

Draco lips twitched upwards at the memory. "Yeah… sort of."

"Did your daddy love you?" Josie asked him curiously.

The question caught Draco off guard, any trace of a smile quickly vanished from his face. His father was not a subject he discussed often or with fond memories. "It didn't always seem like he did," he said simply.

"Why not?" Josie prompted. "Were you bad?"

Draco paused, contemplating the question for a moment before responding. "I was never… good enough," he replied at last. Usually this would be the end of the conversation but something in Josie's face made him continue. "My father… well winning was everything to him. He was always the best at what he did and when I wasn't… well let's just say I disappointed him a lot."

He paused, looking over a Josie once more. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

Josie nodded her head eagerly.

"When I was about your age, my father and I would go outside every night when he got home from work and practice quidditch. He would throw a group of balls in the air and I would fly around and try to catch them… he always wanted me to be the best seeker I could be, even at that age."

He paused, his lost in his own thoughts. "I was never very good…" he continued. "The gloves he got me to grip my broom were too big and I kept slipping. And with every miss he would get more and more frustrated."

"What happened?" Josie asked.

Draco looked over at her, having forgotten for a moment she was there. "It started getting dark. My father threw one last ball high into the air and as I flew to catch it I remember thinking, 'Please… just let me catch one… just one'"

"Did you?"

Draco shook his head. "The ball hit my hand… and slipped out. My father just walked away without saying a word, he wouldn't even look at me. And that was the end of our father, son practices."

"It wasn't your fault!" Josie cried defensively, sitting upright in bed once more. "It was the stupid gloves! He should have got you a pair that fit!"

Draco smiled slightly as he looked at Josie, her face red with anger for him. "You know Josie… I've never told anyone that story before."

"Oh don't worry! I won't tell," Josie declared solemnly. "Cross my heart and hope to die…"

"Stick a thousand needles in my eye," Draco finished with her. Josie giggled and Draco couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"You better get some sleep now," Draco said finally after the laughter had settled down.

"Ok," she said simply. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Draco froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Josie," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Draco stepped into his suite and looked around for a sign of Hermione. She was nowhere to be found but the door to the balcony was ajar. He stepped out into the cold, closing the door behind him with a click.

Hermione turned around at the sound of the door. Her eyes were moist and slightly red as if she had just finished crying. It didn't take long for Draco to figure out she had been just outside the door during his and Josie's conversation.

"You heard," he said simply.

She nodded, wiping the few remaining tears away. "I didn't mean to."

She shivered slightly in the cold night air. Draco waved his wand, conjuring up a blanket. He stepped forward, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, smiling faintly.

He nodded and moved away toward the edge of the balcony, looking out into the night.

"She's a bright kid," he commented.

Hermione snorted slightly. "A little too bright sometimes."

"Kind of like her mother," Draco said with a chuckle. They stood outside in silence for a few moments, both staring off into space.

"Where is Weasley?" Draco asked breaking the silence finally.

"Who knows. Ron is… something of a drifter these days. He left six months ago without saying goodbye to Josie. She keeps thinking he'll come back."

Draco turned back toward Hermione. Her face was hard, her jaw set firmly as she spoke. He was surprised, however, to see that there was no further signs of tears in her eyes. Just anger… and a little regret.

"Does he ever see her?" Draco asked softly.

"He owls… now and then," Hermione shrugged. "Last time was a few months ago. He said he would be passing through and would stop by."

"What happened?"

"He never showed up. Josie fell asleep waiting by the fireplace." Hermione looked away back out into the night. "After that she started having some problems… making up stories about his whereabouts and such."

She hugged the blanket tighter to her as she spoke and Draco found that, despite their differences back in school, he actually felt sorry for her… for Josie.

"Well I think you should make him see her," he declared.

Hermione sighed. "You can't make someone be a parent Draco. You of all people should know that."

"Don't you dare compare me to that… that Weasel!" Draco growled. "He and I are _nothing_ alike!"

Hermione nodded saying nothing else. It was late and she was too tired to argue with him, not now. She turned to leave but paused at the door, turning back to him once more.

"Look Draco, I don't know if you realize this but Josie… she's becoming rather fond of you. I wouldn't encourage it."

Draco stared at her, shocked. His eyes darkened. "You really still think that little of me?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that… I can see you've changed."

"Then why?"

"Because you're just passing through her life too." Hermione smiled sadly. "I feel bad enough about putting her through this as it is. Just let us do our job and leave when this is over with no hard feelings."

Draco stared at her unblinking. For a second she almost wondered if he was going to object. "Ok," Draco said softly.

Hermione nodded and turned to go back inside once more.

"You're going to make a great father someday Draco…" she said over her shoulder as she reached for the door handle. And then she was gone and the door clicked closed behind her.

* * *

Author's Note #2: Press the review button please!


End file.
